Traditionally, merchants and other store owners have point of sale (POS) terminals and POS systems that can accept check or payment card payments from consumers for goods and services. Such POS systems interact with integrated devices (e.g., PIN pads) at which a consumer may enter payment and/or personal information in order to complete payment processing requests for purchases. The POS systems generally interact with the integrated devices by way of bi-directional communication involving Application Programming Interface (API) requests and responses. The interactions between the requests and responses sometimes result in unexpected behavior that requires some form of technical remediation. Current forms of technical remediation are inefficient and may cause inconvenience and dissatisfaction for the merchant and the merchant's customers, possibly resulting in decreased revenue for the merchant.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.